


Carpe Diem, Peace At Last

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [153]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Feels Like Home, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Steve Rogers, Seizing the moment, Sleeping Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Thinking, fingers running through hair, head in lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Steve decides to seize the moment and not wait any longer...even if Tony might not know.





	Carpe Diem, Peace At Last

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cheer-up fic written for **a-lafaye** , who was having a rough day. It's a little bit of fluff based on the prompt " _One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap_."

They both had demons. But there were little things that could drive those demons away. A fresh cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek. A plate of food big enough to feed his old unit for a few meals. Hands touching during the rough parts. A simple note or text saying “Thinking of you.”

The little comforts of home.

He hadn’t expected to find a home in this time, and especially with Tony. But as time had gone by he had realized that the Avengers Tower was home, but it was Tony who gave it the warmth he’d been craving since the cold had seeped into his bones all that time ago. He’d never thought he’d thaw, let alone get warm, but Tony radiated heat and warmth and passion and all the things that made him feel...safe.

Or at least as safe as an Avenger could feel.

And now, as Tony laid his head in his lap and he ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about how all this should seem strange but it didn’t, a smile crept on his face. Home, Tony, the life he’d built since he was rescued...he was a damn lucky man. He was happy, and that was something he’d never expected to find with his past all those years behind him.

But Tony made him happy.

Maybe he should do the same.

He knew there was a ring hidden somewhere in the lab, and Tony was just waiting for the time to be perfect. He’d learned long ago there was no such thing as a perfect time, that if you didn’t grab life by the horns it had a nasty habit of railroading it’s way past you and there was too much at stake to let another moment go by.

“When you ask, the answer is going to be yes,” Steve said quietly, looking down at the man who stole his heart. Whether Tony really heard or not, a smile crossed his face and it looked like Tony was going to be in for a peaceful night tonight, his demons at rest one day more. And as Steve dozed in his spot, he felt maybe the demons would give him peace tonight too.


End file.
